Surtr
'Surtr '''is the main antagonist of Book II from ''Fire Emblem Heroes. He is the king of the flame kingdom Múspell. He is also the superior of Loki, the antagonist who appeared during Book I, and the father of Laegjarn and Laevatein. Profile Surtr is the king of the Kingdom of Flame Múspell and relentless in his conquest. He is planning to destroy other kingdoms, particularly setting his sights on Askr, having already destroyed 2 in 9 months, the first being an unnamed Kingdom in 3 months, and Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice, in 6. Surtr has also allied himself with Veronica and the Embla Empire, as stated by her in Chapter 1, Part 4 of Book II. He first appears the end of Book II, Chapter 1, where he burns up many fields and forests and defeats Fjorm. Alfonse and Anna both state that this is the prophecy in which the entire world comes to an end in flames, prompting them to take on the Flame King himself, however, he is currently unable to even be harmed as he carries a power similar to Embla's Ward, called Múspellflame, forcing the Order of Heroes to retreat. In Chapter 4, he and his forces appear to confront the Order of Heroes as Fjorm is preparing the rite to reactivate the gate to Nifl. He threatens Alfonse, stating that if they leave then he will be unopposed to destroy a nearby Askran town and kill everyone living there. As the Order escapes through the gate, Surtr orders that his forces advance on the town, but is opposed by Veronica, who wishes to conquer Askr, rather than destroying it. Surtr then prepares to face her and Xander, only to be stopped by Loki, who points out that the town is empty after Alfonse sent them a signal to evacuate. At Loki's suggestion, Surtr decides to keep Veronica alive for now and sends Laevatein after the Order. In Chapter 7, Surtr somehow arrives at the kingdom of Nifl, where he ambushes and viciously attacks Gunnthrá in the sanctuary at Snjarhof before the Order of Heroes arrived. He then shows Fjorm Gunnthrá's burnt body, though he wasn't told about her plans. Surtr then ignites his flames on her, burning her to death. After Gunnthrá dies, he was surprised that the Summoner may be the one whom the Order of Heroes trusts when she gave her remaining powers to the Breidablik. Surtr decides that the Summoner will be his next victim to get burned. During Chapter 8, Surtr ordered Veronica to go to the Kingdom of Múspell, and should she refuse, he will break her legs and drag her there himself. When Xander confronts him to protect her, Surtr continued his fight with them. He effortlessly defeats them both as an act of betrayal and he broke Xander's arm. After Veronica finally gave in and decided to go to Múspell, Surtr spared Xander's life and, according to Loki, he will sacrifice Veronica by casting her into the fire as an offering to the Kingdom of Flames. In Chapter 10, as Surtr mocked the Order of Heroes when they confronted him, he was weakened by the Summoner's Breidablik, neutralizing his Muspellflame, leading Surtr to be finally defeated. However, much to the Order's shock, he came back alive almost immediately after without any injuries, taunting them that there is no hope for them to kill him. As he prepares for his finishing blow, the Order was forced to retreat. It is later revealed through Laegjarn that Surtr had already completed the Rite of Flames, and notes that he would indeed have been killed by the Order of Heroes if he had not done so. In Chapter 13, Surtr stabs Laevatein as punishment for failing to defeat the Order of Heroes, causing Laegjarn to intervene and sacrifices herself to the Rite of Flames, which leads to her death. He then encounters Helbindi, who was helping Ylgr and Veronica escape, and presumably kills him, but not before Helbindi threatens that death is what he deserved. When the Order of Heroes arrive for the final battle, he fights them himself, and is ultimately defeated. Since the Rite of Flames has no more to sacrifice, Surtr is dead for good. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Fire Emblem Bosses Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters